


Amnesia

by Evil_Panda_Roar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Panda_Roar/pseuds/Evil_Panda_Roar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred convinces enough people to play a game of baseball with him, but before they are able to get too far into the game an accident happens. Alfred, having to be a show-off, messes up and hits a ball right at Arthur's head. Do to the head injury Arthur loses all of his memories. Even though they haven't gotten along well before the accident, Alfred feels guilty and tries his hardest to help Arthur get his memories back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first Hetalia fan fiction. I hope I am able to get the characters personalities right, and hope you enjoy the fan fiction.

“Hurry up already! I don't have all day.” Alfred shouted to his friends that had begun to fall behind. Somehow he had talked them all into playing baseball; most of the people there didn’t even like him. Some of them had never played the game before, so everyone was forced to listen to Alfred rant on about the game and how ‘awesomely cool it is’, and his horrible explanation of the rules. 

“Why did I let him drag me into this again?” Arthur complained to Matthew who was walking next to him. Which was a huge surprise to Matthew who had to look around to make sure he was talking to him before responding. Most times no one noticed him, but there were rare occasions where he was able to engage in conversation with someone; his brother excluded.

“Because he has embarrassing pictures of you that he got from Francis.” 

“Of course that wanker would go so low as to use blackmail.” Arthur hissed. 

“At least he got enough people to play.” Matthew added on a positive note, but didn't get a reply. Back to being invisible. 

“Okay team Hero is up to bat first!” Alfred decided, no one argued because, in all honesty, none of them wanted to be there. And the sooner they started playing, the quicker this game would be finished. 

It was quite obvious that no one on the other team, which in the end didn't even come up with a stupid team name like Alfred did, had ever played the game. By the time it was Alfred’s turn to bat, being the last, there were zero outs. So he decided; why not show off a little? Kiku had been the chosen pitcher, and was learning quickly the best ways to throw the ball, but there was no way that Alfred was going to miss this pitch. As always, he planned on being the best, and that meant scoring a homerun; being a little showy in the process. 

“Bring it!” He shouted to Kiku; who realized that he was going to need to add a little extra effort into this throw if he was going to get Alfred out. The throw didn’t seem like anything unusual, but Alfred, who was a complete baseball fanatic, could tell that it was different from what Kiku had been throwing before. Alfred was barely able to react quick enough to hit the curveball; hitting it much lower than he had hoped, but just as fast. Heading right towards none other than, Arthur. Who at the time wasn’t paying attention. Alfred was halfway to first base when the ball made impact. Hitting Arthur right in the head; effectively knocking him to the ground. 

Alfred stopped, realizing that this game was most likely going to be over once Arthur got back up. He wasn’t really looking forward to one of Arthur's infamous lectures which he received more often then he would like. However, he didn’t get back up. Everyone had paused, but none of them were running to help Arthur, so Alfred picked up the courage to walk right towards his next lecturing. 

“Hey man, you alright?” He asked as he was standing over Arthur. Arthur didn’t respond, but seemed to be fully awake. “Dude? Aren’t you going to start yelling at me?” Alfred started to get concerned. This wasn’t like him at all. Where were those stupid british insults of his? 

“Flying mint bunny, why do you have my eyebrows? Give them back.” Arthur started reaching up as if trying to grab this invisible bunny. 

“That can’t be good.” Alfred mumbled to himself. “Hey dude, can you stand up?” He asked his delirious friend; who just kept reaching for that invisible bunny. Finally Alfred gave up and grabbed Arthur’s arm. “Dude, trust me, your ugly caterpillar eyebrows are still on your face.” It seemed that Arthur finally noticed him. 

“Can you help me get my eyebrows back?” He asked. Alfred sighed heavily. 

“Come on.” Alfred said and started picking him up. Kiku broke out of his daze and ran over to help. 

“I’m so sorry, mister Arthur.” Kiku said as he helped pick up Arthur. He didn’t realize what condition he was in and was terribly shocked by what he got in response. 

“Can you help me get my eyebrows back?” Kiku looked to Alfred for an explanation. 

“We should probably get him to the hospital.” Alfred explained; Kiku nodded in agreement. The two carried- dragged- Arthur to Alfred’s car which wasn’t too far away considering he had to bring all of the equipment. They were followed by everyone else who had been there. Matthew helped get everything packed in the trunk while Alfred and Kiku attempted to get Arthur into the car. 

“Why are we going this way? My eyebrows are that way.” Arthur complained and tried turning around, but was held still by his two friends. 

“Arthur, get in the car and I’ll get your eyebrows for you.” Alfred said, hating how stupid he sounded, but it was the only thing he could think of to do. Finally, Arthur willingly got into the car. Matthew got in the back seat next to Arthur while Kiku rode in front while Alfred drove. “Kiku, there’s a mirror in the glovebox. Could you get it and give it to Matt?” Kiku nodded and did as he was told. 

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Matthew asked in his hushed voice. 

“Show Arthur that he still has his eyebrows, maybe then he will shut up.” As they were driving away Arthur began panicking saying that they had left his precious eyebrows behind and that he couldn’t live without his eyebrows. 

“Oh, okay.” Matthew turned the mirror towards Arthur. “S-see, you still have your eyebrows. You can stop worrying now.” Arthur studied the mirror and felt his eyebrows and seemed to be over the whole eyebrow ordeal. Then he looked at Matthew; who tried hiding behind the mirror. 

“Are you a magician? Can you make a bunny appear out of a hat?” Arthur started asking Matthew who only looked up to Alfred for help. 

“Of course he is! How else do you think he could get you your eyebrows back?” Alfred decided to chime in. Arthur was fascinated by the news; which he took seriously. 

“Could you show me a magic trick?” Arthur asked. 

“N-not right now.” Matthew kicked the back of Alfred’s seat, not caring at the moment that he was driving. Why did he always feel the need to mess with Matthew like that? 

“But then how do I know you really are a magician?” 

“Alfred!” Matthew hissed. “How could you do this to me?” To which Alfred burst out in laughter. 

“How could I not? Don’t worry buddy, we’re almost to the hospital anyways. Just keep him entertained until we get there.” That was easier said than done. Matthew had gone through all of his simple magic tricks he learned from when he was a kid before they had made it to the hospital. Matthew let out a sigh of relief when they pulled into the parking lot. 

“This place smells funny.” Arthur complained as Alfred and Kiku carried him into the hospital. Unfortunately for the nurse at the desk in the emergency room, she had extremely light colored hair and thin eyebrows, making it look as though she had none at all. Which caught Arthur’s attention. 

“Did flying mint bunny take your eyebrows too?” Arthur asked. She looked up at the boys quizzically, probably thinking they were trying to prank her or something of the sort. 

“Our friend here has been hit in the head.” Alfred explained. The nurse now realized why they had come into the emergency room. With a quick call to the doctors in the back Arthur was quickly whisked away to hopefully get better. The three explained what had happened to the nurse there, and then were told to go home. They ‘would be able to visit their friend later’. Just as they were leaving, Arthur’s parents rushed into the emergency room; giving distasteful looks to the three as they left. Most likely blaming them for the accident, and Alfred and Kiku were blaming themselves too. 

Alfred dropped Kiku off at his place, and was on his way back home with Matthew. No one had spoke after they left the hospital. It was either because of guilt or nerves. Alfred was beating himself up inside for hurting Arthur so badly; he didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt when he got them all to play baseball with him. Matthew was just scared for Arthur, he’d never seen someone act that way after getting hit in the head. Not even him, and he’s had his fair share of head injuries; being brothers with Alfred and all. 

“Maybe we could play Call of Duty when we get back?” Matthew offered. 

“Seriously?” Alfred lit up at the offer. That was his favorite game, and he was rarely able to play it with his brother because he would have nightmares because of it. 

“Yeah.” Matthew nodded; not really sure about it, but he knew he had to take Alfred’s mind off of today’s event.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey dude! How's it hanging?” Alfred asked as he walked into the hospital room. Just that morning he got a call saying Arthur is doing better. What threw him off was that he had to get the call from Kiku. When Arthur’s parents called to tell Kiku to tell him that Arthur is… better. Though Kiku made it very clear that there was something wrong.

“Oh, hello.” Arthur responded. Alfred stopped at the entrance to the room. That's the first time he hadn’t been hostile to Alfred since, well, since he could remember. Normally he would mumble under his breath about something, Alfred could only assume that it was about how cool he was. It was probably intimidating to him and that’s why they could never get along. 

“So how do you feel? You ready to leave this place?” Before Arthur answered he seemed to look to no one and nodded.

“The fairy says you're a jerk. With more colorful language that I would rather not repeat.” Alfred didn’t know what to do. What was this all about? He looked towards Kiku who had entered the room after him. He refused to look Alfred in the eyes. 

“And why doesn't the fairy like me?” Kiku had told Alfred over the phone about Arthur’s condition, but seeing it in person was a whole different thing. So he didn't know what else to do other than play along. Arthur looked back to the empty space in the room.

“‘You're an idiot with an ego the size of a blue whale.’ A blue whale specifically because anything else would be too small.” Arthur answered. 

“Well you can tell her to shove her-” 

“How are you feeling?” Kiku interrupted him. Normally that would have bothered Alfred, but was he seriously getting so worked up just because Arthur’s imaginary friend doesn't like him? 

“Good, though, may I ask, who you two are?” Alfred’s eyes widened. How could anyone forget him? It wasn’t something he’s used to. Even people he had never met before seemed to know him, but now his greatest frenemy doesn’t even remember him.

“I’m Kiku, and this is Alfred.” Kiku responded. Arthur nodded, but didn’t seem to have any breakthroughs with his memory. “We go to school together.” 

“Dude, you seriously don’t remember me?” Alfred frantically asked. 

“No.” Arthur pulled away as Alfred ran to the side of his hospital bed. Kiku started pulling Alfred out of the room before he could freak Arthur out anymore. 

“Who’s going to lecture me on all the stupid stuff I do now?”

“Everyone does that already.” Kiku answered while Alfred started going on a rant. 

“No one is as passionate about it as he is though! Or call me wanker? ”

“Alfred, calm down.” Kiku started getting worried because he never thought he would see Alfred get so worked up over anything to do with Arthur. “Remember what I told you on the phone? This might only be temporary. The doctor had said that there’s a likely chance he will get his memory back.” But they didn’t say anything about the imaginary friends of his. That wasn’t a condition they specialized in. Alfred took a deep breath to calm himself. Vowing he’s going to make Arthur get his memories back. This was Alfred’s fault anyways. No matter how much Kiku will try to blame himself Alfred was the one that hit that ball. It’s his fault, and like a true hero he’s going to fix his mistake. 

“Got it.” He said as he noticed a coffee machine down the hallway in a waiting room. Being early morning it seemed to be calling to him, and he wasn’t about to miss that call. 

“Wait.” Kiku yelled out from behind him. Not knowing what was going on. Kiku was about to enter Arthur’s room again when he noticed Arthur was having a conversation with one of his invisible friends. 

“What are you trying to tell me?” There was a pause. Though it was an invasion of privacy to eavesdrop Kiku couldn’t bring himself to enter the room while Arthur was having a conversation; even if it was just with an imaginary friend. “How could I hate him? He seems nice enough.” There was another pause. “A little weird, but wouldn’t I be considered more weird? Talking to myself. Seeing fairies and flying mint bunnies. It’s not right.” The doors on the other side of the hallway banged open as Alfred started walking back. 

“Here’s some hot chocolate.” Alfred said and handed a cup out to Kiku. “I didn’t know what kind of coffee you like, so I went with the one thing everyone loves.” Kiku nodded and took the cup; even though he wasn’t much of a hot chocolate fan. Then he noticed that Alfred was carrying another cup just before he walked into Arthur’s room. “So when do you get out of here?” 

“Huh, I don’t really know. The doctor hasn’t said anything about me leaving yet.” 

“Go figure.” Alfred scoffed. “Here’s some tea.” He said and handed the cup to Arthur who took it shyly. 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem. Now you have to tell me what you remember.” Alfred said. Which Kiku thought was a dumb question. He doesn’t remember anything.

“Well, I remember my name, my parents, what my house looks like, but that’s really it.” Alfred nodded while Arthur spoke. 

“That’s not a lot to go off of.” Alfred mumbled to himself. “Well how about that fairy that hates me. Is she still here?” Arthur looked shocked. Most people never talked about the things he could see because they were scared that if they recognized it it would only get worse, and somehow Arthur could just tell this wasn’t anything new to him. It’s just that with his memories gone he doesn’t know how to handle it anymore. Also, the company calmed him in this scary time.

“No.” 

“How about that flying mint bunny?” Alfred found it hard not to laugh as he said that. Now that he knew Arthur was going to be okay he could laugh about it. Though Arthur took it as him making fun of him.

“This isn’t a joke for you to laugh at!” Arthur got offended. Alfred then realized how it would look if Arthur didn’t remember what he was saying after he got hit in the head.

“No, no, no I was laughing because of this really dumb thing you were saying after you got hit in the head.” 

“That’s not funny either.” 

“Well it is now that I know you are okay.” 

“You call this okay?” Alfred went quiet for a second. 

“Yes, you’re awake, you are moving. You’re just missing some memories, which I promise you I will help you get them back, and seeing fairies and whatever else it is you see is far from the worse case scenario. And believe me, I’ve pictured them all.” Alfred started shaking a little; not enough for Arthur to notice, but Kiku, who was still weirdly sitting outside the room could tell. Arthur was quiet for a long moment.

“What was the dumb thing I was saying?” Alfred lit up as he got to recall the scary, but also funny trip to the hospital. “Did I really say that?” Arthur's face was bright red with embarrassment. He brought up his hands to his face, trying to hide his face out of shame.

“Yeah, and then I forced Matty to entertain you with magic tricks so then you wouldn’t want to jump out of the car to chase after the flying mint bunny.” 

“I’m kind of happy I don’t remember that.” Kiku decided it was time for him to leave; it seemed as though things hadn’t changed much between them after all. They may have trouble remembering the good times before any of this happened, but they weren’t the worst combination. “Do you have any other memories of me you want to tell me?” Arthur asked quietly. He realized that morning after a couple of hours trying to remember something that the only way he might learn more about himself would be by what other people tell him. It wasn’t something he wanted to trust other people with; especially Alfred, the fairy still kept nagging him to get him to leave. However, Arthur was enjoying his company. This is better than that annoying little fairy anyways. 

“Oh, well…” Alfred, who normally had more to say than anyone else, didn’t know what to say. What was a good memory the two shared? All he could remember was the times Arthur would just lecture him. To him it was fun to see him angry, and hear his yelling with his british accent, but that wouldn’t be anything he would like. “Oh, now I remember-”

“If only I could do that.” Alfred stopped and stared at Arthur. 

“Was that, a joke?” Alfred was too shocked to laugh. Arthur, making a joke? Did the apocalypse start or something? Did he miss the start of flying pigs? There is a flying bunny, does that count? 

“Of course, you stupid wanker.” Arthur looked puzzled for a moment. “Why would I say something like that? I’m sorry for being so rude.” 

“Don’t apologize. You would always call me that.” 

“A wanker?” 

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“I don’t really know. You just kind of started calling me that, and it kind of became tradition.” 

“That’s a stupid tradition.” 

“Maybe.” The two were interrupted as the hospital room door opened, and Arthur’s parents entered the room. They sent a glare Alfred’s way, and he took that as his cue to leave. “Later.” He said as he left the room. Arthur didn’t know why he decided to leave. It wasn’t like his parents are mean people, and he started feeling vulnerable again.

“Will you visit me tomorrow?” Arthur asked before he could stop himself. What an awkward question to ask someone he feels like he just met. Alfred just turned around and smiled. 

“Of course.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a filler chapter, I just want to bring up the relationships of everyone else at the school for future reference.

Alfred was just leaving the hospital when he ran into the last person he expected to see at the hospital. It made his a little uncomfortable since Arthur was here too, so there could only be one reason for him being here.

“Ah, it’s a pleasure meeting you here.” 

“Yeah, same here, what are you doing here anyways Francis?” 

“Going to visit a friend of course.” He said it as though there’s no bad intentions. Here’s the thing with Francis, Alfred has nothing against him, but he knows better than to trust him. However, Arthur, being the way he is right now, may not be able to realize that. With his amnesia he might tell Francis something he will use as blackmail later. Maybe Arthur’s parents will help him out.

“Arthur?” Alfred questioned. Hoping he was wrong.

“Well of course. Who else would I be visiting?” 

“You could have a family member here I didn’t know about.” Alfred defended himself. 

“Yes, that’s true. Have a nice day.” Francis kept walking, and Alfred was forced to leave. Arthur is smart enough to know not to trust him, right? Alfred remembered what Arthur and Francis’ relationship had been like before. The two despised each other. Even Alfred could feel the tension between the two. 

~ ~ ~

“How’s Arthur doing?” Matthew asked expectantly as Alfred got back.

“Good.” Alfred said, still thinking about what Francis could be doing there.

“That’s great news! Do you think we could stop by to visit him tomorrow morning before school?” Matthew asked. Alfred tilted his head a little in question. 

“Why?” 

“Tomorrow I’m cooking breakfast and I want to give some pancakes to Arthur. You know, I considered him a friend too.” Matthew pouted. It was something he did a lot, and Alfred never got over how childish he looks when he does that. He looked years younger than Alfred, even though he is the older brother. 

“Sure, but I’m not getting up early for that.” 

“You never sleep to begin with. You play video games all night.” 

“I still get a minimum of three hours of sleep a night.”

“You mean maximum.” 

“Maximum, minimum, same difference.” Alfred teased as he walked away to his room. Which, sadly, he shares with his syrup loving brother. Seriously, every time he made breakfast it was pancakes, and he refuses to eat pancakes without syrup. If he found a bottle small enough Alfred is sure Matt would carry syrup with him everywhere. And what’s worse is that it has to be maple syrup. I mean he has never tried anything else. It’s like his religion. Just before Alfred was able to start up his game he got a text message.

Gilbert: Dude, your friends are jumping off a bridge. Now is the time to ask yourself, will you jump off a bridge if your friends do it? 

Alfred: What are you talking about?

Gilbert: West bridge. Right now. 

Alfred knew that whatever was going on he was going to have to see it for himself. So without telling anyone he left and went to find his friends. Even though Gilbert’s directions sucked he knew where to go, and was not disappointed when he got there. Somehow Gilbert and Antonio had convinced Lovino to jump off the bridge. The other two had obviously jumped in the river at least once before because pools of water are forming at their feet. As a precaution Alfred took his phone out of his pocket and put it in the glove compartment before joining up with them. 

“Shut up you stupid bastard.” Lovino cussed as he got ready to jump. Then Alfred noticed a slight nod between the two standing behind him. Seconds later they pushed him into the water. Alfred already knew this is going to be worth the trip. 

“You bastards.” Lovino shouted as he swam to the surface of the water. Just as Alfred joined the group another car started driving by slowly. It pulled over and the group knew they were going to be in trouble. Not just because the Italian swimming in the river had a grudge against them, but because what they were doing is a tiny bit illegal. Really? Is their fun going to be over before Alfred could even join them? The door opened and a tall, blond, well-built man got out. Just by the height everyone knew it as Gilbert’s brother. 

“What are you doing?” He complained. 

“It’s great to see you little bro!” Gilbert said happily. Waiting for a car to pass before running to hug him. Ludwig could pushed him away. 

“You’re all wet, don’t hug me.” He complained. Alfred joined Antonio on the side of the bridge. Although they didn’t hang out much Alfred tried to befriend everyone at the school. Gilbert’s still a closer friend to Antonio than Alfred though. 

“I still can’t get over how much taller Ludwig is. How are they related?” Antonio whispered. An argument ensued between the brothers. 

“Shit! Fucking bastard.” The two on the edge heard Lovino cuss. They turned to find him caught on some branches as he was making his way out of the river. Antonio broke out in a fit of laughter. Lovino just glared at him. “Shut up and help me you fucking bastard.” He shouted to Antonio. 

“Just one second Lovi.” Antonio brought out his phone and took a quick picture. 

“Don’t call me that.” Lovino complained. “And did you take a picture?!” Lovino always got worked up quickly, especially when it came to Antonio. It’s only a matter of time before they start dating, maybe they already have, but refuse to tell anyone.

“Gilbert, if you don’t leave I’ll call the police.” The conversation going on on the other side of the bridge caught Alfred’s attention. He knew better than to doubt Ludwig’s threat. He’s the most serious person Alfred has ever met. 

“With what? Your phone?” Gilbert answered. Snatching the phone from his unsuspecting brother’s hand. He then shoved the phone down the front of his pants. Dude! Would Ludwig ever want his phone back after that? They had a staredown. A few shouts from the riverside went ignored as the standoff was the center of Alfred’s attention. 

“Gilbert, that’s disgusting.” 

“Well, now you can’t ruin our fun.” Gilbert said before turning around to walk away. Still carrying Ludwig’s phone. The next few seconds would be burned into both Gilbert and Alfred’s minds for the rest of their lives. Ludwig grabbed Gilbert’s arm and shoved his other hand down his pants to get his phone back. Nothing more was said and once Ludwig got his phone he left. Gilbert’s face was bright red and he looked broken. Once Ludwig’s car was out of sight Gilbert walked over to Alfred. Lovino and Antonio were just now reaching the bridge again. Antonio was laughing like crazy, while Lovino had a fit. “I was violated by my brother.” Gilbert said quietly. “I never thought he’d actually do it.”

“Dude, that wasn’t even me and I want to rinse my memory clean with bleach.” Alfred said. If Lovino had watched what had happened Alfred was sure he would have stopped Ludwig and threatened him; if not, thrown some punches. Ludwig started dating his brother recently, and Lovino threatened to kill him almost daily if he hurt his brother in any way. So if he could get any reason to punch the blond German he was going to do it.

“What happened?” Antonio asked as he sensed the mood. 

“Nothing you need to know.” Gilbert answered before jumping off the bridge. Alfred watched Gilbert swim to shore before jumping off as well. The cold splash of water did help lessen the trauma. The day flew by quickly; once the four were done jumping in the river they all traveled around town stopping by people’s houses and at stores to mess around. Getting kicked out of the local grocery store for jousting with the use of carts and baguettes. Alfred only knew that because Francis continuously corrected him, however, he has decided to never use the correct term whenever he’s around.. 

“See you tomorrow.” Alfred called to his friends as he got in his car to head back home. By the time he made it back his parents were already asleep. Matthew was lying on his bed watching some show. “Hey bro, shouldn’t you be sleeping already? I thought you were making pancakes tomorrow.” 

“Sleep is for the weak.” 

“You say that now, but tomorrow you’ll regret it.” 

“Well, I’m still doing better than you. You regret everyday.” 

“Rude.” Alfred answered sarcastically. He threw himself onto his bed and passed out instantly.


End file.
